A Lost Love
by sanieSaiyan
Summary: Serena is reborn in dbz land, falls 4 Vegeta, SAD! rated for future chaps. RR- Be nice
1. so it begins

Hey everyone how are you? This story is one of my first, tell me what you think!  
  
The days dragged on into years and possibly a millennia or two, but time in this place seemed not to matter. This was how it was for her. She had been caught here for what seemed like forever and yet like no time at all. It was enough time for her to remember big things, like important events through out her life but it was also enough for her to forget, like friends, family, her own name and pain. Yes she forgot pain, she didn't forget that she had felt it, for she knew she had, but she forgot to feel. Maybe it was that for so long, she had felt pain, that to feel anything else would be painful She screamed out in the black nothingness, "Help, Help me PLEASE!" her cries echoed meaninglessly in the dark void. She knew yelling was useless, for no one could hear her pleas but yelling and screaming seemed to be the only thing keeping her from total insanity. "Oh, God, please help." She whimpered softly, not even trying to hold back the tears streaming down her face. She would have fallen to the ground, had chains around her wrists not been holding her to an invisible black wall. She heaved a shuddering breath; it hurt so much that she shook with pain. "Please, Lord, let it end soon." She prayed to herself. She had been held in the dark void for so long now, that time, it self, had long been forgotten and she was sure that her captor had either forgotten her or was, himself, dead. In the time she had been held there she had not eaten once and yet she felt no hunger other than that for other human life, hell she'd even settle for a rat and that of light, oh yes, how she missed the light. "GOD, LET ME GO DAMMIT!" she screamed, swaying slightly, putting all her weight on her scarred wrists, "Please let me go, I just wish I was free." She whispered brokenly. The sense of captivity weighed heavily upon her soul and mind and God she was so scared, scared of dying here alone in the horrible darkness without any one other than the void to laugh at her failures. A sudden bright light washed over her, filling her soul, her heart and her mind, healing all her unseen wounds. "Huh?" she questioned, staring up at what should have been a blinding light but strangely wasn't. "Serenity," came a hauntingly sweet voice with a musical lilt, "my daughter, I have granted your wish, you shall be free." The voice echoed in the dark void, filling it with light, sweet healing, life giving light. Serenity closed her eyes as the light engulfed her body, washing over her in soothing currents, she sighed and her body, chained to the wall, went limp and as her final pain filled breath left her lungs she whispered "thank you." Her scream of release echoed through out the cavern, (AN: not that way!) the chains broke and she lost consciousness, her body lifted from the ground bathed in a healing glow, her tatted clothes changed to a long white gown. On her forehead appeared a golden crescent moon; her matted blond hair changed into two silver pigtails flowing down her back, to her knees and on top of each pigtail was a round bun that sort of looked like the Mickey Mouse ears. She opened her deep, ocean blue eyes and sighed, smiling slightly before she blinked out of existence.  
  
**Meanwhile (in DBZ land)** "Oh GOD!" cried Chichi clenching her eyes shut. "One more push Mrs. Son and you should be done." Said the doctor; sweating more than the woman he was tending to. "Goku! When I get my hands on you, you'll be SORRY, how DARE you do this to Meeeeahhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and another contraction raked through her body. "Hush Chichi, it'll be alright." Said the spiky haired man holding her hand and wiping her face occasionally. "ALRIGHT? How can you Sayyy that," she heaved a breath and Goku knew he was in for another bout of screaming and he tried to close his ears to it, it didn't work, "GOKU! This IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled. Goku hung his head in shame, "Okay Chichi, I wont touch you again." He said quietly. A while later, Goku had left Chichi because she had, had to have a needle and they were his worst fear and had nearly passed out at the sight of it. "Hey! Hey Mr. Son?" a young orderly cried out, Goku turned to look at her. "Yes?" "Would you like to see your babies sir?" the small girl asked. "Ba.Ba.Babies?" he asked, his coal black eyes nearly popping from his head.  
  
"Yes sir, two of them, your wife had twins." Goku stood there for a moment, swaying slightly, with a stunned look on his face. "Twins?" he asked, before sliding to the ground. "Mr. Son, Mr. Son, are you alright?" A face swam into view, "Huh?" he stared blankly at the girl for a second. "Babies!" he yelled out suddenly, he jumped up and ran with all his sped to the room his wife was in and what he saw made tears come to his eyes. There was his wife cradling two wrapped up babies, one in each arm. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering, "what should we call them?" she asked, her voice was weary but joy was written all over her face. "Umm. How about Gohan and Goten?" he asked. Chichi chuckled softly, "Well Gohan sounds good for the little boy but I think the little girl will need something a bit more feminine, like Serena maybe?" "Girl? I have a little girl?" Goku asked. Chichi smiled, "Yes Goku you have a little girl." She answered. And for the second time that day, Goku, one of the strongest men it the world, fainted. (AN: for my own purposes I'm going to change ages and dates, sorry ^_^.)  
  
CHAPTER 2. **SM dimension** "Raye? Raye are you there?" called a voice from outside the Cherry Hill Temple. "Inside Lita." Was the faint reply coming from in the building. Lita opened the door, went inside the Japanese temple, and walked to Raye's room. "Any luck?" asked the raven-haired girl looking up from the fire she had been staring into intently. "No, we can't seem to find her anywhere, Ami said that her computer couldn't even pick up a trace of her." Lita's lips quivered with suppressed emotions, "What if she's dead Raye?" she burst out, "What if we never see her again?" tears came to the brunette's green eyes. "Lita!" Raye announced in an authoritative voice, "That's enough! We'll find her." Raye said putting on a brave front but secretly Raye was dying inside for she hadn't found a trace of their leaders presence in the fire reading. 'Oh God, what if she is dead?' her inner doubts questioned, "Well she's not!" Raye answered herself. "Huh?" "Don't worry, just talking to myself." Raye sighed and sat down on her bed and looked out of her window, at the cherry blossoms below. "Oh Serena," she whispered, "where are you?" a single tear fell from her eye as she thought about her Princess.  
  
**Back in DBZ dimension. ** "Mommy, why can't I go too!" yelled the little blond girl, her silver tail swishing furiously from side to side. "Because I said so!" answered Chichi, just as loudly, trying to avoid looking into her daughters pleading deep blue eyes, knowing that if she did that her daughter would win the argument, as she usually did. "Come on Chichi, please?" her husband, Goku pleaded just as hard. Gohan looked at his twin silently, she had definitely gotten their mothers lungs, sometimes her envied her for her easy way and lack of shyness but she was most definitely the bestest sister in the whole, entire world and Gohan loved her very much. "Please Mama." He pleaded giving puppy eyes to his mother as well. Chichi laughed, "How can I contend with you three, I'm being bombarded with puppy looks." She chuckled, "Fine you can go Bunny." She said, looking down at the blond child. "Yippee!" Serena and Gohan yelled jumping up and down in the air. "Okay, lets go guys. Flying nimbus!" Goku yelled and a fluffy yellow/ gold cloud appeared from nowhere. "Hop on." He said to his children and they did so with ease.  
  
"Is he coming, do you think?" a bald man with no nose asked a taller man with a scar on his cheek. "He'll be here!" interrupted a blue haired woman. "But Bulma he might forget, I mean we did organise this get together years ago and you know what Goku's like." "What am I like guys'?" Goku asked dropping from the sky. "Goku!" eight voices chorused at once. (AN: I can't remember if the whole gang was there or not, I've included Puar and Oolong but not Piccolo ^_^.) "Hey guys' how's it hanging?" Goku asked with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Same old Goku." Bulma laughed. The gang was situated in the middle of the ocean on an island inhabited by an old hermit/ pervert called Master Roshi (sp?) they had planned this get together ages ago, before Goku had married Chichi and had children, so Goku was busting to show his old friends his kid's. "Not quite, guys" He grinned. "Huh?" Bulma asked, always the articulate one in the group. "Well I'd like you to meet," Goku turned around, gesturing to something, there was a movement in the sky and then two children fell from the sky, a little boy around four clutching on to, for dear life, a little girl around the same age. The Z fighters gasped. "Guys, these are my children, Gohan and his twin Serena, although we call her Bunny."  
  
"Oh aren't they absolute darlings." Cooed Bulma. "We are not!" screeched the girl indignantly. "What do you mean?" "We're warriors, just like our dad." She said pouting, her eyes narrowed in a death glare (that would have rivalled Vegeta had they known who Vegeta was.) Bulma laughed. "Like I said, absolute darlings." "Hmph!" she hmphed indignantly but instead of showing her powers to this imbecile she simply grabbed Gohan's wrist and went to look at a strange talking turtle laying on the beach. Goku beamed with pride as the Z fighters complemented his children and then they got down to catching up.  
  
Raditz (sp?) glanced at the world below him, "Yuck," he thought, "who would want live on such a pitiful planet?" he wondered to himself. Raditz was curious to see how his third class brother was doing; hopefully he had already taken care of any threatening life forms on the small blue planet. It had been fifteen years since he had last seen his small brother and at the time the brat had only been four, not even old enough to spar with. Raditz wondered if Kakarat had achieved the estimated power level max planet Vagita's chief Shaman had predicted. "Probably not." He spat, " that kid was the let down of the entire family, a real mummy's boy. The kid cried every time I hit him." Raditz laughed, "It would be nice to see the brat again, even if his power level is only estimated to be half that of mine, it'll be good to see another saiyan." A red light winked at him from the control panel and a very mechanical female voice sounded monotonously, "Approaching earth's atmosphere in 5.4.3.2 and 1, entering atmosphere." The little shuttle shook as it sped up and Raditz thought that his teeth were being shook from his jaw. Then it landed, creating a five hundred foot wide crater in the middle of a desert, time to get down to business.  
  
Vegeta had just turned eight when Friezer had taken him from his planet. A good thing seeming as it had blown up an hour after the spaceship had left the planet's atmosphere. However, thinking about it now, two years after the event, Vegeta had come to the conclusion that it had been Friezer who'd blown up the planet and all it's occupants in the first place and there was nothing he could do to appease his need for vengeance. For there was not a being in the universe strong enough to challenge him. Vegeta sighed in disgust at himself and looked up at his bald, bodyguard, Nappa. The tall Saiyan had a perpetual scowl and the ugliest mug that Vegeta had ever seen, aside from Friezer that is. "Spar?" Vegeta asked. Nappa nodded and they strolled to the sparring room. Vegeta didn't like Nappa but put up with him because he was one of the only Saiyans left. The others were over in a neighbouring galaxy and Vegeta wondered what youngest one was like. He already knew Raditz but the other one, what was his name? Oh Kakarot, had been sent to that blue planet when he was just a boy. All thoughts fled from Vegeta's as he they entered the Spar room.  
  
**Sailor Moon Dimension** "Raye what are you doing?" Mina asked, sitting down beside the black haired girl staring at the fire, "It's been two months Raye, She's not coming back." The blonde girl had tears welling in her light blue eyes as she spoke. Raye turned to the girl; fire seemed to flame up in her eyes. "You don't want her to come back, do you?" she spat angrily, "You like her gone now that you have Darien, so you want her to stay gone, don't you?" "Raye! I love Darien and would do anything for him and he loves me, but that doesn't mean that I would like Serena to be gone forever. I would love nothing more than her to come home. "But she's Dead Raye, I mean, even her parents have had a memorial ceremony and moved on. You can't keep this false hope alive. Because it's eating at you, on the inside. Besides, by believing she is still alive you're extending your grieving period and not allowing yourself to get on with life, you have to put it aside and start living again, we, me and the girls, already have, don't you think it's your turn?" Mina was crying now, little sobs made her breathing stuttered and shallow. Raye stared at her a moment before looking back into the fire and asking the fires of Mars to give her the location of Sailor Moon for about the thousandth time in the past two months, Purposely ignoring Mina. Raye spent all night in front of the ceremonial fire, chanting and preying to Mars, the moon, Venus and even Queen Serenity herself, but still any calling for Sailor Moon went unanswered and only a deep emptiness was in her places. It was around One AM when Raye had a brain wave, in all this time she had never asked for Serena's presence, For Sailor Moon, Yes. For Serena, No. The simplicity of it hit her then and she scolded herself, it was a stupid idea, for wasn't Serena and Sailor Moon one and the same. Raye was indecisive about whether or not to ask for Serena because what if it didn't work, then all her hopes would be dashed and she'd sink into despair once more. But then what if it did? It took the fire all of sixty-five minutes to locate any sign of Serena and even then, it was only a trace of her presence in an astral plane. Raye broke out of her trance. "If she is nowhere in this Universe where can she be?" Raye asked allowed. There was a large gust of wind in the ceremonial chambers, it seemed to bounce of the walls and then settle in the fire pit but instead of putting the flame out it moulded it into the shape of a human like figure. "Raye." It whispered inhumanly, "Raye, what you seek is not in this dimension, but another, to find it you must cross the realm of the living and pass into the other world, the world of the dead and only then will you find what you seek." The figure started to disappear then. "Wait!" Raye cried, "Wait, do you mean that I have to die to find Serena?" "Not die, just cross over." Said the fading voice. "Huh?" she asked right before the fire went. Raye sat in the dark for an hour, trying to puzzle out what the fire spirit thing had said, then decided that Ami might know. With that last comforting thought, Raye, Priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple lay down and slept soundly for the first time in two months.  
  
The next morning bright and early, Raye rushed from the Temple to Ami's luxurious apartment that she shared with her mother. "AMI, AMI?" Raye pounded on Ami's front door. She heard the click of the lock and a rattle of a chain and then the door opened. "What?" asked a very tired Ami, when she opened the door. "Ami I need you to help me find Serena."  
  
**DBZ DIMENSION Serena is 8** With each blow her friends took Serena winced in sympathy, this Nappa person was so strong, Gohan stood beside her, fear making his body shake. Serena reached out and took his hand; he glanced at her in gratitude and smiled a small scared smile.  
  
Vegeta stood across from her; he couldn't take his eyes away the small girl. As if she somehow sensed his gaze she looked up at him and smiled a smile that lit up her face. All of a sudden he wanted to kill the person responsible for allowing a child such as she on to a battleground.  
  
An hour later and they had called a halt to the fight (I know it didn't happen this way but hey, It's my story, don't flame Me.) it seemed that the short guy, who Nappa had called Vegeta wanted to wait for Serena's dad but he called her dad Kakarot. They all sat down in the blistering sun and waited, while Krillen passed around sensu (sp?) beans to those who needed them or rather to those who were still alive to chew on them. Serena crept away from her group but they were all too worried about other things that they paid no mind to her. She wrapped her silver tail tightly around her waste and she tucked a strand of her shoulder length gold hair behind her ear and sat down next to the black haired boy called Vegeta. Vegeta was so startled to see the girl there that he quite literally jumped six feet into the air. "What are you doing here Brat?" he growled angrily. "You're not very nice." She replied with the innocence only children have, "My Mummy says that you should always try to be pleasant even if you don't feel pleasant." She smiled up at him with a brilliance that stunned him even if she did have her two front teeth missing. "Do you feel pleasant Brat or are you just pretending?" he snarled, hoping that she wasn't pretending but knowing that she was, considering he had, had Nappa do enough damage to her friends to put them out of action for a year or two possibly killed a few of them.  
  
Serena started to say something when her eyes glazed over and she was pulled into a vision. She had, had a multitude of visions since she was a young girl and had predicted the outcome of many a battle, had even seen her father as a young boy looking for the Dragon Balls but this one was different, this one was very different.  
  
****VISION**** "Serena, please don't go, I need you." Said the man with tall spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. "I'm sorry love, I have to go. The fate of a world rests in my hands." The small blonde called Serena said, turning to her love. Tears were flooding into her deep blue eyes. The man bowed his head and two tears tipped over the edge of his eyes. "I don't understand Sere but I'll let you go, however, you have to promise me you'll come back to me, Promise?" The girl reached up and touched his face, "Of course, I wouldn't leave you forever Vegeta, I'll never leave you forever. Vegeta nodded and bent down to kiss Serena, when a woman with long green hair and a long staff clutched in one hand came over to them and cleared her throat. "Are you ready Princess?" Serena sighed, "Yes Setsu," she said, "I'm ready." The green haired woman walked up to Serena and hugged her then brought her staff down swiftly to the ground, it thudded against the earth and then Serena and the green haired woman disappeared in a flash of light. Vegeta was left standing there, alone again, tears falling from his eyes. ****END VISION. ****  
  
Vegeta watched the young girl as her eyes went green and glazed; her hair started to spark with static electricity. She started to shake uncontrollably and in a hushed voice started say ineligible words that, he was sure, wouldn't have made sense to her either. "Go.have to.Promise.Setsu.Ready.World.Love.Vegeta!" Wait a minute! Vegeta went over the words in his mind. How the Hell did she know his name? He shook his head; she had probably heard Nappa say it. Serena came out of the vision with a cry, it escaped her just a moment before her body shook and she collapsed into the boy, Vegeta's arms. He held her small body to him, God, she smelt like flowers. Who the hell had the gall to smell like flowers around him? His mind called out in indignation. "She does." He answered himself out loud. She stirred in his arms, those huge blue eyes looked up at him and smiled, Wait minute eyes can't smile, well these ones could and quiet beautifully too. "Thank you," she whispered, "Vegeta." Then she did the most unexpected thing, she hugged him. In all of his fourteen years Vegeta had never been shown any affection at all and he found that he didn't altogether dislike the feeling. When the girl left his arms he suddenly felt bereft of the warm affection she had shown him. Then the strange girl stood up at smiled at him. "I'm not pretending Vegeta, against all odds I actually like you." There was such sincerity and childish innocence shining out of the girl's eyes that Vegeta had to hold back a smile. "I don't really know why, after all you have caused a lot of pain to my friends," she continued, making Vegeta's smile disappear, "And you want to kill my Daddy but, still, I do like you." Wait a minute, what had she just said? He wanted to kill her father, who was her father? Could she be Kakarat's brat? Vegeta assessed the girl with a sweeping glance, from the top of her blond head to her small feet. Not a part of her looked Saiyan. Wait! What was that? Wrapped tightly around the girl's waist was what looked like a fury silver belt but now that Vegeta had gotten a better look at it, he saw that it was in fact a silver white tail. However, whenever the sun hit it, it glowed a strange gold only a few shades darker than her hair. Serena noticed where his gaze was directed and smiled, unwrapping her tail from around her waist. "It's been chopped off before but it just continually grows back and no one really knows why." She remarked casually, Vegeta looked up at her from his seated position, eyes wide, and "No one really understood why Gohan, Dad and I had tails and none knew what they were for. " You see Dad's tail was cut off when he was a boy and Piccolo cut off Gohan when he was training him in the mountains. But it was when Raditz came four years ago that we learned that Dad was a Sai.Sai," she looked up trying to remember the word. "Saiyan." Vegeta helped. "Yes," she nodded, "Saiyan, anyway that guy Raditz told us that our tails are like the source of our powers and if we lose them we lose a lot of our power." "We lose the power to transform." Vegeta said and again the girl nodded looking of into space. "Yes, that, but that didn't stop them from cutting off my tail." She said, her big blue eyes alive with humour, "it's just that my tail doesn't like being cut off and it just keeps growing back." Serena's smile was bright enough to burn. "Well your very special then Brat, tails don't normally grow back." "I know," the girl grinned, "but I'd appreciate it a whole lot if you'd call me by my name." "That's a bit hard Brat, seeming as I don't know your name." The girl giggled, "Oops, I forgot, my name is Serenity. Son" she announced, "But you can call me either Serena or Bunny, like my friends do." "Very well Brat I shall call you," he paused, "Hmm I think I like brat better." He said, humour alight in his eyes. Serena giggled with delight but the pouted playfully, "Don't care, ya have ta call me either Serena or Bunny." She was practically grinning from ear to ear. "Well if you insist then I'll call you, hmm, Bunny." Vegeta said with a small smile on his face. He didn't smile often and this one felt stiff on his face, but not in a bad way. Serena grinned again then frowned, "Are you gonna kill my daddy?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. Vegeta couldn't stand to see those tears so he made up his mind, "No Bunny I'm not." He answered softly. She blinked, the tears turned to a soft smile, "Thank you." Then she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms and tail around him and holding on to him with all her strength. "Thank you so much." "You're very welcome." Vegeta said returning her smile. She then did the strangest thing; she kissed him, lightly and on the cheek, but it was still Vegeta's first kiss ever. Vegeta smiled softly to himself, cupping his cheek, rubbing it gently. Amazing, the girl was simply amazing, no doubt about it.  
  
Serena tightened her arms around the black haired boy's neck and settled into his lap, and with a tired sigh rested her head against his chest. Vegeta looked down at the young girl who showed such amazing courage to even approach him, let alone sit in his lap. Her trust in him made his hardened heart soften. Hesitantly Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and joined the girl in peaceful sleep.  
  
**SAILOR MOON DIMENSION**  
  
Ami wiped her eyes tiredly, and then looked over to Raye. "I'm sorry Raye, I see what you mean, however crossing passed the Dimensional Barrier is impossible, even for the Sailor Scouts, and even if we did manage, and survive no less, there is no guarantee that Serena will even be there, let alone be alive." "But Ami, the fire told me that she is past death, past the other world." Ami looked up and sighed, "Well, leave it with me Raye and I'll see what I can do." She stated softly. "Oh, Thank you Ami!" Raye exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blue haired girl.  
  
"Darien?" "Hmm?" "Darien, I'm worried about Raye." Darien turned his head to look at the blond beside him, his arms locked around her waist. "Me too, she seems lost in her own world, and I'm afraid she'll lose herself to it." He whispered softly into Mina's hair. Mina nodded, "Yes, me too. God, it's not as though I don't miss Serena, I do, I miss her so much, she was like my sister. And even though I love you Darien, I feel as though I'm betraying her memory just for that fact. Oh God, Oh Dear Lord!" she sobbed hysterically into Darien's chest. "Shhh Mina, it's okay love, it's alright, we'll figure it out some time, so just hush now and get some sleep, it's been a long day." He cooed softy into her ear. And sometime around midnight, Mina's tears finally dried and sweet sleep, and the dreams that came with it finally claimed the grieving couple.  
  
***DBZ****  
  
Vegeta stirred from his sleep, something had woken him from the peaceful dreams and sweet memories. He glared up at the cause of his awakening; a tall man stood there, black spiky hair going every which way. The man was wearing an orange and blue gi and comfortable, brown leather tie up boots, and adorning his face was the fiercest glower Vegeta had ever seen. "Let my daughter go!" Goku grated angrily, he had never felt such fear as he had the moment that he realised that his little baby girl was sitting in the lap of that monster, that fear increased ten fold when he realised that she wasn't moving. That fear then turned to murdering rage, Goku would kill this Basted. Goku raise his right hand, his callused palm facing Vegeta, "KA.MAI.HA, Let her go or die!" Goku gritted, trying to keep control of his power and his anger, he also knew that if he did let his blast go his, what appeared to be unconscious, daughter would be hit by the blast before the monster she lay on. Serena awoke with the feeling that something was very, very wrong. Grogily she looked up to see her father trembling with rage, "Or die!" huh? Die? Serena's mind soaked in the words she heard her father say. 'DIE?' wait what was going on. Struggling to comprehend the situation, Serena's eyes move from her father to Vegeta and back again. "Last time Monster, let her go or Die!" Goku growled. Vegeta smirked coldly, "I'm not stupid you know, we both know that you'll never let off such a large ki blast, because doing so would kill your daughter before it even touched me." He laughed cruelly, "So Kakkarot, it seems we are at an impasse." To the world outside it might seem that Vegeta was just as evil as he had ever been, just as cold and emotionless. However, on the inside, Vegeta was a mass of nerves quivering with tension. The stupid idiot Kakkarot would actually allow his sweet innocent daughter into such a dangerous position, as far as Vegeta was concerned the moron could sweat it out for a while. But of course, Kakkarot, no matter how dense, was still a Saiyan and they're unpredictable by nature.  
  
Well? Please review and tell me how you like it and if you want me continue please tell me!!! 


	2. fight dammit

AN: Sorry Minna-chan Sanie was bad girl and left you all hanging ^^ muhaha!  
  
NE ways Thanks to the people who reviewed, I love you all, even the one who said that they would never read my story again! ^^  
  
Also I would like to apologise for the Mega bad format, for some reason it always happens, but I hope this chapter is easier on the eyes!  
  
Um.. Ohoo you all just Have to read my other story about Trunks being flung into a different dimension, if I get more reviews for it I just might update. Now there's a plug for my own story, hehe  
  
Ne ways on wit de show!!!  
  
Vegeta: 'Bout Bloody time woman! ***turns to audience*** As Sanie is a ditz as her name suggests, The stupid Onna continually forgets to say a disclaimer, so I have been enlisted to do it for her.  
  
**Ahem*** "As the dumb Onna does not have any funds and lives in a caravan," (AN: two actually/ V: shut up!) She could not, there for afford anything that is associated with ME!! HAHA:  
  
AN: Not true! I have a little Vegeta figurine that I got out of a show bag, so there!!!  
  
V: HA! That looks nothing LIKE ME!!!  
  
AN: what ever!  
  
A LOST LOVE (title may be subject to change.)  
  
Vegeta rose easily off the ground, carefully placing the small bunny in front of him, he could practically feel her confusion.  
  
Goku slowly lowered his hand as the Black haired monster rose, there was no way he could fire and miss Serena now! His heart was gripped with fear such as he had never known, his poor little baby!  
  
Serena stared eyes wide at her father, what was he doing? Didn't he know Vegeta was harmless? (Is this disillusioned, or what?) Didn't he know that he would never hurt her?!  
  
Her eyes moved slowly from her father to he brother, who was hiding behind Krillen, shock plastered on his face. What was wrong with everybody?  
  
Goku sighed, there was no getting passed it, this was his only choice.  
  
"Fine," he whispered hoarsely, "Fine, do what ever you want! You want to take over the world? Okay, I'll help. You want to destroy Earth? I'll let you!"  
  
Goku's voice was getting more intense by the minute, the pain the words were causing him shone through like a beacon.  
  
"You can even use the Dragon balls if you WISH!" The last word sounded as if it was torn from his very soul. Goku looked up at Vegeta, "But Please, Please, don't hurt my baby girl!"  
  
Serena was more then shocked by her father's out burst, she was devastated! This was coming from a man who had once said that the most important thing in this world was life its self! And yet here he was saying that not only would he allow the earth to be destroyed! But that he would actually Help! No matter that she knew that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her, no matter that she knew he wouldn't destroy her world. That was completely beside the Point!  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She called loudly, from Vegeta's arms, with an easy movement she fell from the slightly stunned Vegeta's hold and strode over to her completely shocked father.  
  
"What happened to the World being more important then anything else, About life being the most important thing? What happened to those ideal?" Serena cried loudly!  
  
Goku sank to his knees his hands came up to his daughter's shoulders. With a sigh of relief, Goku said, "Serena, you and your brother have become the most important thing in the world to me."  
  
Serena growled loudly, "Ha, The world is far more important! Vegeta, have at thee!"  
  
Vegeta looked up confused, "Huh? What do I do?" he asked in a rather bemused tone.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "You can beat up my father!" she stated, "However, if you kill him, don't even think about asking us to help you defeat Friezer!"  
  
"What how the hell.." Vegeta looked at the girl closely, how the hell had she known about Friezer?  
  
Serena felt bad, okay horrible would be more to point. She really didn't want to see her dad beaten up, or Vegeta really, however this fight is imperative to the future, she knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, he father needed the extra strength he will gain, to finish off Friezer.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flew to the completely shocked and rather clueless Goku, what the hell, it should be fun! One last time he glanced toward his bunny, startled to find her standing next to a short bald man and a rather terrified black haired kid. But what surprised him most was the satisfied expression oh her face.  
  
***Some Dark Place***  
  
A woman looked down upon the scene, Cosmos sure was getting stronger in side the little bunny, and soon, very soon, the Queen of the Stars will want to break free.  
  
AN: I know it short, but the disk this chapter was on broke, so I lost all my work and am having to rewrite everything.  
  
Ne Wayz, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter. ^^  
  
V: How could they, Woman, It's only two pages long!  
  
AN: Shut up you! What are you still doing here anyway? You were supposed to leave after the disclaimed.  
  
V: I'm not going anywhere until I get paid!  
  
AN: Doh!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
l l l l l l l \l/ 


End file.
